A Bittersweet Chocolate Covered Comfort
by Nollie Marie
Summary: My entry for Bronzehairedgirl620 and Leon McFrenchington's "Off the Page" Contest: When Bella has to choose between her two best friends, she goes to the one person she knows she can count on. He does always have chocolate handy… AH, OOC, M-rated one-shot
1. A Bittersweet Chocolate Covered Comfort

**"Off The Page" Contest**

**Pen Name**: Nollie Marie  
**Title**: _A Bittersweet Chocolate Covered Comfort  
_**Book/Written Work**: _Bittersweet 16_ by Carrie Karasyov and Jill Kargman  
**Summary**: When Bella has to choose between her two best friends, she goes to the one person she knows she can count on. He does always have chocolate handy…  
**Word Count**: 13,524 words _(yes, I am insane!)_

* * *

—**D.E.D.I.C.A.T.I.O.N.S—**

First, my own mum:  
Without her, I wouldn't write.  
She's just one those trusty rocks in this stormy world.

Secondly, to my two insanely _lazy_ friends, Bronze and Leon:  
If it weren't for these two being _overly excited_ for this entry, I wouldn't have written what I like to call "the monster!"

And lastly, to another awesome mum, to obsessedmom:  
Thanks Tricia for all the work you did to make sure that this 'monster' was what it should have been. I was frantic and you kept me from going insane.

* * *

There is nothing worse than trying to choose between two friends, especially if they are your best friends. And currently, I was in a predicament where my two best friends were fuming at each other when they realized that their back-to-school bashes were on the same day, same time, but thankfully different locations across the city. But either way, I was stuck in the middle of it all! And I mean that literally.

That's me, the wide eyed girl ducking under the two bodies as they leaned onto and across the table to glare at each other. I wasn't sure how I was going to get out from between the lush blonde that normally would tower over the miniature pixie if she weren't standing on an old chair that looked like it belonged in the late 70's.

I should probably introduce my two glaring friends before I go into more details as to why they are having a glare contest over one of the St. Marie Boarding Academy for Young Ladies dining tables.

I first meet Mary Alice Brandon when we were both five, both attending the St. Marie School for the Young—which was basically a fancy way of saying an elementary school. She was swinging on one of the swings in the playground, at least attempting trying to. Even at the tender age of five, she was on the short side. I watched her for a few minutes, before helping her into the plastic seat.

She turned her little head, gave me a mega watt smile, and introduced herself. "I'm Mary Alice Brandon, but never call me that."

"What should I call you then?" asked my five year old self.

"Alice," she said, smiling. "I'm Alice."

"Well I'm Bella," I said.

"What to swing with me?"

"Yeah!"

Since then, Alice has been my best friend. We did everything together. We had sleepovers together, during which Alice forced me into makeovers. We went to the movies, drooling over the hot guys and melt at the love scenes. When Alice cried, I cried. We were undividable all the way until we entered high school.

Well we weren't that is until Ms. Rosalie Lillian Hale started to attend St. Marie Boarding Academy for the Young Ladies. She had moved during the middle of Christmas break of our sophomore year from Rochester, New York, where she had been attending a coed boarding school. There had been a rumor that Rosalie got kicked out because of an incident with a male student, but as long as I knew Rosalie, she has never once mentioned her stay at her old school.

Anyways, she moved during the middle of our sophomore year Christmas break. For the most part, St. Marie attendants went off campus for Christmas break. I, however, was sometimes one of the few that remained on school grounds. As a scholar girl—that means that the only way I can attend St. Marie is because I'm on an academic scholarship, which I have since I was five—I didn't really have the money to go off during breaks. And when I did, I couldn't really go home to my mother, she was never home since she remarried a minor league ball player, and to my father, he's the Chief of Police of a small Northwest town in Washington (so small it's not even mention on the majority of maps). And the fact I remained at school during breaks, I was okay with. Unlike most schools, St. Marie's food was actually something people wanted to eat.

Well that break, the one that Rosalie moved into the school, happened to be one that I couldn't leave school. Alice offered to pay for me to stay at her home in Mississippi, but I didn't feel up to staying at the Brandon's house this Christmas. I wasn't sure how Alice dealt with her over religious parents. They weren't exactly happy with a few of Alice's actions that often led Alice do whatever she wished, calling her a devil child sometimes. There wasn't love between Alice and her parents, but she still went home every Christmas and Easter to spend those holidays with them, in hope to please them. It never did. They were more focused on Alice's younger sister, Cynthia.

So I was left reign of our dorm room, when there was a knock on our door. There standing was the reincarnation of Venus herself. Rosalie didn't say anything, just stared at me, until about five minutes later she smiled and said, "Hi you must be Bella."

"Uh, yeah," fifteen year old me said, confused.

"Rosalie Hale," she said, offering me a perfect manicured hand. I noted that her nails were done in a French manicure, something that Alice didn't like. She claimed if you wanted your nails painted; paint them fully, not just the freaking tips.

"Bella Swan, but you seem to know that," I said, shaking her hand.

"Yeah, the admission office said someone was here, but I didn't actually believe them," she said.

I helped her that night get everything situated for her. It felt slightly odd to have our third, and last bed, taken up. For the longest, since Lauren Malory had gotten in a fight with Alice in our forth year together, it had just been Alice and I. Of course, I had time to get use to Rosalie, while as Alice would have a sudden surprise when she came back to school to find that some of her stuff that had been positioned all over the empty bed and furniture was now laying on her bed. I wasn't sure where she would want things.

Rosalie was a nice girl. She reminded me of Alice in the way of how she cared about fashion, but other than that, she was different from her. While Alice was a small package of abundant energy, Rosalie was statuesque, composed, and never unnerved by anything.

The day that the ball of energy and Miss Collected met was a day I would never forget.

Rosalie was telling me a story about the time she went to France, which was a place that I would love to visit (along with Italy and Japan), when Alice threw up the door with her normal flourish of spreading her arms clad in shopping bags. She normally would have said, in her best I Love Lucy performance, "Oh Lucy, I'm home!" However, she had opened her eyes as she said "I'm" to see Rosalie sitting on my bed, a fashion magazine in hand, and almost growled, lowering her hands to her hips, "Who the hell is that?"

The first impression of Alice wasn't a great one for Rosalie and she took a dislike to Alice on the spot.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale of the Rochester Hale's," she said, standing.

"Mary Alice Brandon of the Biloxi, Mississippi Brandon's," Alice said.

"Isabella Marie Swan from Forks, Washington," I threw out there, hoping to brighten the atmosphere.

Sadly, it was still very uncomfortable as Alice and Rosalie glared at each other from across the room. I really could have cut the tension in the room with a knife.

It only got worse when school started. Alice and I always had classes together, except for our electives. For example, Alice took French while I took Spanish. Rosalie didn't seem to like the fact I spent my class time with Alice, so she managed to get all her classes with mine, including electives. Alice tried to outdo her action by managing to get the teachers to always partner her up with me. In Physical Education, Rosalie made sure to protect my back from the snobbish and spiteful girls that knew I was the weak link in the gym. Alice made sure I didn't faint when I managed to get a paper cut. And that was all in one day. It only got worse as time moved on, the days creeping by.

I thought that finally there would some relief of the unspoken competitiveness between my two roommates when the annual Valentine's Day dance appeared around the corner. However, it seemed to have only make things, if it were any way possible, worse. They wanted both to take me shopping for a dress for the dance, wanted to give me a make-over the night before the dance. However, they both managed to agree on something when I told them I wasn't going to go to the dance.

The annual Valentine's Day dance was actually a coed dance between us girls at St. Marie's and the boys at St. James Academy that was across town. We only managed to see the St. James guys during the Valentine's Day dance and also the Christmas get together in December, before break, and…the dreaded Prom. We did get to see them a few times during the school year when we had sports events against them, when the different clubs which are coed have fundraisers, music classes like band or choir where there weren't enough students to not be co-ed. Oh and, of course, on the weekends that the schools let go off on.

I'll admit…the St. James Academy guys were the hottest guys I have ever seen. Three in particular ruled the school. There were a few, like Mike Newton and his fellow jock friends, Eric and Tyler, who thought they owned the school. But in truth, it was those Cullen boys who did. Jasper, Emmett, and Edward Cullen, sons of the brilliant doctor and famous interior designer, didn't think they owned the school, but they were well liked, smart, athletic, and funny guys that they couldn't help but be the rulers. All the girls at school always drooled and crushed on them, though they hardly ever dated. I had seen them each date a few girls since they moved and enrolled into the school about two years before Rosalie showed up.

Rosalie hadn't heard of the Cullen's before the night she and Alice dragged me along to go looking for a dress for me to wear, and show each other up as the Queen of fashion. They were fighting over a particular shade of a dress they both finally agreed on, when out of the blue Alice squealed. I just about jumped out of my skin.

"Okay what did you just see Alice?" I asked, glancing around, thinking I may have to try on something.

"There!" she said, turning me in the direction she wanted me to look in and pointed.

There in the distance, over in the men's department, were three very familiar guys. Alice squealed quietly, squeezing my shoulders.

"God, they are so cute!" she breathed into my ear.

I laughed and pulled myself from Alice's Cullen crazy lust.

Rosalie had turned to see what Alice was talking about and smiled. "Who are those gorgeous male specimens?"

Alice rolled her eyes.

"Only what sexual dreams are made of," she said, "the Cullen men. And I hardly ever use the term men, so you know this is a big deal."

"Oh yes they are," Rosalie said, twirling her hair around her forefinger.

I raised an eyebrow between the two girls as they just continued to watch the guys pick out shirts.

"The blonde is the eldest, followed by the brunette, and then the red head," Alice said, "Jasper, Emmett, and Edward."

"Delicious," Rosalie said, biting her lip.

I rolled my eyes and leaned against the wall beside the dressing room entrance. It was going to be awhile. I looked around, trying to see if there was something to keep me entertained while Rosalie and Alice daydreamed of sexually fantasies of the Cullen's. I knew for a fact that Alice dreamed a few times of a three some with her, Jasper and Edward. How? She picked truth when we were picking truth or dare last summer when she took me to California.

I smirked when I spotted a bookstore just about a hundred or so feet outside the door of the store. Slowly I crept that way, wanting nothing more than to hide in what I would call Heaven. Alice, and now Rosalie, never understood how I could make hide amongst moldy old books at the school library. Moldy books were portals to another world…seriously they are!

I was about two feet from the exit, two feet from where I can make a dash for my Heaven, when I heard my best friend shout, "Bella!"

"Ah!" I said, jumping about a foot, catching my foot on one of the racks of dresses.

I groaned as I hit the floor, the metal rack hitting me in the back. I groaned and rolled over slowly, lifting the metal bar off of me. Slowly I opened my eyes and groaned again when I realized I was staring at a trio of male faces, two concerned, one amused.

"Hey Bella, nice to see you drop in," Emmett said, smiling.

I rolled my eyes. I had once…twice…okay a few times managed to trip over something, which included air, and at least when one or more of the Cullen guys were nearby. Emmett always loved to tease me for having two left feet. So with the amount of times I fall flat on my face in front of them, I had gotten to know the Cullen guys well. Alice did too, with the amount of times she had to pick me up from the emergency room.

"Yeah, well, you know," I said, trying to brush off this stupid accident. "I fell from the stars just for your amusement."

Emmett roared in laughter while Jasper and Edward smiled. With their help, they managed to lift the rack off my chest and then gave me a hand up.

"Oh God, Bella, are you okay?" Tiny Alice asked, throwing her arms over my shoulder in a huge hug. I stumbled under the sudden weight on me and two hands pressed into my back, keeping me upright. "I know you hate dresses but no need to attack them."

"Jeez, thanks Alice," I muttered.

"Seriously Bella…are you…okay?" Rosalie said, sauntering over, a flirtatious look in her eye. I noticed that she had fluffed her hair a tad, giving it a slight sexy tousled look, and that her red blouse was unbuttoned by one extra button.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I said, dragging my hand through my hair, pulling my brown hair over of my face. Physically okay just slightly flustered…embarrassed, you get my drift.

"That's good," Rosalie said, eyeing the guy. "Um…Hi. Are you guys friends of Bella's?"

I saw Alice throw a glare at Rosalie just as Emmett answered Rosalie's question, with a smile towards her…one I might add was just as flirtatious as Rosalie's eyes, "We're practically like older brothers to our little Bella here."

"Ah!" I squealed as Emmett picked me up and squeeze the air out. "Let me down you big oaf!"

Emmett laughed and put me down. I turned back to Alice and Rosalie.

"This is our new roommate guys," I said, introducing Rosalie to them.

I watched the guys and my two friends interact with each other. I wasn't entirely sure but I thought that Jasper, the sweet, shy, sensitive (man, that is a lot of S's), paid Alice some attention. He was curious about her art elective and when her next project was due. And Emmett, the playful, tender teddy bear Emmett, he keep his eyes on Rosalie. He bought her lunch and offered to take her to get some ice cream after lunch.

But neither Alice nor Rosalie seem to notice the attention they were getting, instead they were paying attention to…Edward. The poor guy remained quiet except for an occasional question that was asked towards him. The rest of the time, he was quiet. Edward was generally the quiet, thoughtful type but today he looked like he was bored. His fingers taped out some sort of rhythm on the table we were sitting at inside the food court of the mall. It sounded pretty cool, at least the part that I could hear over the chatter and noise around us.

It was about one when we decided that we needed to get going, I didn't after all have a dress yet for the Valentine's Day dance…which brought up who was going with whom to the dance…

"Well I was hoping to go with you," Jasper said softly, his southern drawl not noticeable when he spoke like that. Alice's eyes just about popped out of her head. Jasper, sensing nervousness from Alice, backtracked slightly, adding, "That is…if you don't already have someone going with you."

All poor Alice could do was nod her tiny little head. I think the fact that she got asked out by a Cullen has caused her to go into shock.

Emmett in his normal fashion asked Rosalie if she had a date, if not she could be his date. Rosalie, cool and calm, as normal, just smirked and said that he had to take her to dinner first.

"What about you, Edward?" I asked. I was surprised to get my question out. Edward, in my humble opinion, was the hottest of the Cullen's. He was the only one who can get me all flustered and my mind go blank when I stared into his emerald eyes.

"I'm not going," he stated.

"Edward is being a spoil sport and decided to schedule more practice time on the piano," Emmett explained.

"Nothing wrong with that," Jasper said.

"I find the dance stupid anyways," I said, taking my defense.

Alice and Rosalie glared at me. I was pretty sure they were planning torture of the cruelest kind for me when we got back to the dorm.

"What?" I said. "I do! I can hardly walk across a floor, who thinks I can dance across one?"

"It's all in the leading," Edward muttered. I glanced up at him and could see that he was being sincere with that comment.

"Says the guy who took ballroom dancing," Emmett said, smirking.

"Uh…Emmett, mum made you go too," Jasper pointed out.

"Oh…right. I forgot."

Rosalie found it interesting that big old wrestler Emmett knew how to ballroom dance, wrapping her arms around one of his, and started to discuss what other talents he had. Jasper and Alice talked softly towards each other, and reminded me of some sweethearts meeting for the first time.

Now a year and a half later, the two Cullen guys remained faithful to my roommates. There was some jealousy at school to hear that the guys were taking Alice and Rosalie, giving them that typical cold shoulder. Of course, Alice and Rosalie didn't give shit what over girls thought, including me as they forced me to attend the dance. If it wasn't for the fact that Edward, who surprised just about everyone there by attending at the last minute, saved me from a few falls and of course dancing from Mike Newton, I surely would have managed to put a few people including myself into the hospital.

And, besides the dating status of the guys being undoubtedly the same, another change over that time frame was how my roommates, my two best friends, became each other's best friends as well. Rosalie and Alice did things together, with a few occasions that they didn't agree on but I expected that they would disagree on a few things as time went on.

I couldn't help but say that my life was actually perfect. Well that was until this day. When Rosalie and Alice have their biggest fallout since the first day Rosalie came here. It blew Alice's 'dislike for Rosalie's stepping on her turf' and Rosalie's 'need to show Alice she's isn't that great' totally out of the water.

The day of their fallout with each other happened the first day of our last year at St. Marie. I was excited to see Alice and Rosalie, both of whom saw me a few times during the summer. I had decided to go see Charlie, with the few occasions where I went along with Alice to Hawaii (much to my disagreement) and with Rosalie to New York to see where she grew up. I had just finished unpacking my stuff and decided to head to the dining hall. I figured that by the mess of clothes and other female things that was thrown carefully around the room both of my roommates were already on campus, enjoying the last few moments of summer freedom until we start slaving over the last remaining shreds of our last year at St. Marie in hope to gain that diploma the first week of June.

Sure enough, I spotted both Rosalie and Alice chatting cheerfully to each other. Alice was the first to spot me, and shouted my name across the entire dining hall. I blushed and made my way over there, not really hungry considering I ate at the airport.

Alice launched herself out of her chair and wrapped her arms around my neck in a hug that was almost Emmett worthy.

"Hi Alice!" I squeaked. "Can't. Breath!"

Rosalie laughed as Alice let go of me.

"Bella, guess what! Guess! Guess! Guess!"

I went to open my mouth but Alice couldn't let me answer.

"Never mind, you'll never guess it," she said with a huff.

"Hey!" I said, slightly offended at the truth. Knowing Alice, anything could be possible.

"Let her sit down, Alice, and then we can both tell her each our own good news."

"Right, you won't tell me whatever your good news is," Alice said, pouting.

"Well you haven't told me your good news either," Rosalie pointed out.

"Touché."

Alice sat down, though to say 'sit' wasn't really the term one should really use in her case. She, in reality, actually bounced in her seat, with one leg underneath her, like a little ADHD kid who just ate their own weight in sugary goodness.

"Okay," I said, sitting down at the end of the rectangle table. "So what is the headline news for my two best friends?"

Alice squealed, prolonging her news, while Rosalie just went for the 'kill.'

"I'm throwing a back-to-school bash," she said, smirking in her usual way, her vanity showing. "It's going to be the Carrolton Plaza."

My jaw dropped. The Carrolton Plaza was one of the two most lavish and expensive hotels within a fifty mile radius of the school.

Alice gasped.

"Seriously? I was going to throw a back-to-school party, though party is putting it lightly, because you know how I am," she said, smiling.

"Where is yours going to be at?" Rosalie asked with genuine curiosity on her face.

"It's going to be at the Brentwood," Alice said, clapping her hands together. Of course, she booked her gig at the other five star hotel.

"The best way to start off our last school year together," Rosalie said, smiling at me.

"We're totally going to rock this school year," Alice said.

I nodded in agreement as she and Rosalie did a weird "secret" handshake that they came up one day after managing to get me into a dress for the Christmas social our junior year. I had been slightly jealous at how close they were enough to create something like that, Alice and I never had our own handshake. But now I couldn't care, it's just the one thing that she and Rosalie had outside of tormenting me.

"So what day are your parties going to be?" I asked, curious just how many times I am going to have to play Barbie Bella.

"September 13th," Alice said…at exactly the same time Rosalie said, "September 13th."

I felt my eyes go wide as Alice and Rosalie turned slowly towards each other. Rosalie's eyes narrowed as Alice stood up.

"You planned your party on September 13th?" Alice seethed, putting hands on her hips.

"Yes , I did," Rosalie said, putting emphases on each word.

I went to open my mouth, to point out something about that date, when Alice spoke up before I had the chance to say a word.

"Well you're going to have to change the date then," Alice said.

"Uh," I started to speak up but of course…Rosalie spoke up.

"I can't, even if I wanted to. The Carrolton has a zero refund of down payments on their ballroom. You change the date."

"Guys," I said, looking around to see that a lot of the girls that were sitting at the other tables were now looking at us.

"I can't, I already have the invitations printed and mailed," Alice said. "It's very expensive to repeat them on the cardstock that I bought."

I really wanted to speak up to point out just what is so special about that date and that the fact that both girls could afford to change the date of their bashes. But as Rosalie leaned onto the table, both girls glaring at each other, I cringed and sank lower in my seat, keeping my mouth shut.

"Well, I hope you don't mind losing money on some stupid cards because everyone is going to go to my party," Rosalie said, smirking as if she had this argument in the bag.

Alice gasped and stepped onto her chair.

"Please," she said, rolling her eyes. "Everyone has known me longer. They know my parties are the best."

I mentally cringed as Alice played that card and I thought I heard Rosalie growl. I actually did cower away from the two fuming girls. Of course I had a few minutes where I was pretty invisible, however, that didn't last long enough for me to make a wild dash back to our room.

"Bella, who's party are you going to go to?" Rosalie asked, removing one hand from the table to place on her hip as she stared at me. "Are you going to come to my elegant party?"

"Or are you going to come to my party which is always fun?" Alice asked.

I whimpered, fighting off the tears and anger at their insensitivity, and said through my clenched teeth.

"I. Am. Going. To. Neither," I said, standing up from the table. And with an untypical flourish, I managed to leave the dining hall…without managing to trip over anything. I actually paused through once I was out of the dining hall, just to make sure everything just really happened. Of course it did, after all my cheek really did hurt when I pinched it.

I decided I didn't want to go back to the dorm, besides it was going to be an easy location for Alice and Rosalie to find me. So instead I went to Philomena Hall. It was actually a good distance away from the main building, mostly because the hall was the music and art sections of education, and because the guys from our sister (or should it be brother?) school actually attended some classes at Philomena Hall back in the early days of each school's history.

Philomena Hall was one of the few halls that was open before school started, mostly because some of the students had projects or portfolios that were due, so I wasn't surprise to see that the front door of the old white stone building open. What I wasn't expecting was that someone else was there. I wasn't entirely sure why I thought that no one else would be here, maybe because school hadn't started so who would be in the building?

Curious as to who was playing a beautiful melody, one that sounded possibly of a lullaby, I went down the hallways towards one of the private music rooms. I peeked in each window that showed into the room, and I struck luck when I peered into private music room number eight. There, playing a different song now on a black baby grand piano, was Edward Cullen. I should have known. Edward was a wonderful musician.

I waited until he was done with the song he was playing before knocking on the door. He looked up and to the left to stare at me through the window. I first saw confusion flash through his bright emerald eyes before amusement and kind friendliness filled them. I took that as okay to enter.

"Hey," I said, moving over to sit next to him.

"Hi," he answered. "How was your break?"

"Not bad…stayed with my father some, spent the rest of it with Rosalie in New York and with Alice in Hawaii."

"Yeah, she mentioned something to Jasper about nearly dragging you there," Edward said.

I flinched. "Yeah, she nearly did," I muttered. "So…what are you doing in here? I know you are a great student and all that, but school doesn't start until tomorrow."

He smiled.

"Emmett and Jasper were driving me nuts. Besides I thought I could work on my compositions. I didn't get much time to do any writing while I was home."

I smiled and turned to watch him work over lined composition paper. He's hand writing was perfect, especially compared to my crappy handwriting. My eyes trailed up his arm, noting the strong cords of muscle, and up to his face. He had a strong kind of face, something that contradicts his kind sweet nature. Some people might think that his beautiful eyes clashed with his tousled bronze hair, but I thought that they were just perfect for him. His hair looked like he just woke up and didn't care about what anyone thinks of his looks. Some girls thought that his hair looked like sex hair. I just thought he looked sexy period.

"So what exactly are you doing here?" Edward asked, writing down a few notes on the paper before plunking around on the keys to make sure they sound just as he imagined or thought they would.

"Rosalie and Alice," I said with a sigh, before pressing my fingers angrily to the keys, hoping to release some of the anger there.

Edward looked up from his papers, an eyebrow raised.

"Rosalie and Alice are both having a back-to-school bash," I said, pressing two random keys. They sounded okay, the two notes.

"And they want you to go?"

"Naturally."

Edward snickered and went to write a few more notes on his paper.

"Only their parties are on the same day, at different locations," I said as he went to play whatever he had written down.

The three keys he hit…didn't sound that great. And I think he didn't think so either because he cringed. Then again it might be to what I just said.

"And I take it you're mad at them for making you go to both?" he said, erasing what he just dotted on the staff.

"Yes…and no," I said, feeling the damn tears again.

Edward remained quiet, waiting for my continued answer.

"Yes they want me to go to both of their parties, which I don't mind because I figured I would just spend like say an hour at Rosalie's party and then an hour at Alice's. But what made me really upset was the fact they totally forgot my birthday is the day of their bash."

Edward hissed and mouthed a silent ouch. I nodded.

"What do you normally do on your birthday?"

"Oh…you know. We usually just…stayed in our dorm, you know, do girlie stuff like watching movies so we can drool over the hot actors, do each other's toenails, or should I say be tied down so the others can do my toenails."

Edward smiled at that.

"And then we eat some of cake that they had gotten from the city and they would give me the gifts I asked them not to get."

"Well, not really wanting to risk my 'man card' being taken by Emmett," Edward joked and I cracked a smile at him, "I'll forgo the movies and toenails. But I can always get that cake and gifts. I'm sure that Emmett would have a field day with your birthday."

I laughed and shook my head.

"Thanks for the offer," I said, not really taking what he said seriously. "I wonder how long it will take to realize what date they planned their parties on."

"I'm sure not very long," Edward said.

"Yeah…and as soon as they do, their parties will turn into 'Welcome back to school' slash 'Happy Birthday Bella' parties. Doesn't solve my problem," I muttered. "Both Alice and Rosalie are going to go all out, trying to outdo each other, while torturing me. But then as the day comes closer, they want to know which party I'm going to."

"Well you said you could go to both, just point that out to both of them," Edward said, resting his head into his hand, his arm resting on the top of the piano, looking at me.

I shrugged, pressing a few keys in thought. "Yeah, it's an excellent idea, but it is lacking by the fact I don't have a ride, still haven't earned enough to get a car yet, and a cab ride costs money which isn't something I don't have really right now."

I sighed and looked up at him to ask, "Do you mind if I stay here for awhile?" I didn't really want to face Rosalie or Alice just yet.

"Sure," he said.

"Can you play whatever you were playing when I first came in? I really liked it." Edward smiled and, without so much as glancing at the keys, played the song I heard earlier.

I listened to Edward play for quite some time. It wasn't until my stomach growled did I realize I didn't eat dinner and the dining hall was closed according to the time on my watch. Edward laughed when he heard my stomach and patted his own.

"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry too," he said, teasingly. "How about I clean up here and then I can treat you to dinner?"

I couldn't help but say yes when I stared into those sinful green eyes. I keep saying that he didn't need to take me to anywhere really sit down. He could have taken me to McDonald's and I would have been happy with a double cheeseburger. But instead, he said he was hungry for breakfast and drove us to IHOP.

The hostess was a sweet woman with a country accent, calling me darling and sugar, and she lead us to a rather empty sitting area. I glanced briefly over the menu, deciding that breakfast did actually sound good, and ordered the best breakfast item that IHOP had ever invited: chocolate chip pancakes.

"What?" I said when Edward raised an eyebrow at me. "I was craving something sweet."

He laughed at me and I told him that when I generally was sad, all anyone had to do with offer me some chocolate, preferably milk chocolate but I did enjoy dark chocolate at times, and I would be happy as a clam all over again.

"I'll have to remember that for next time you are upset," he said, smiling.

I blushed and asked him about what he did for break, since we already had covered what I did. I listened to his story about how his family went to Mexico. I could almost picture myself there with the way he described everything, and of course the pictures he showed me on his phone only added to beauty I envisioned.

Our waiter brought our orders quickly, it was a slow night it seemed, and I dug into my pancakes. They were completely divine.

"God, I don't think I can eat anymore," Edward said, pushing away his empty plate.

I only managed to eat about two out of the five pancakes that were stacked onto my plate so when the hostess brought Edward the check, I asked for a to-go container. I was going to need the chocolate in the morning if Rosalie and Alice were still fuming at each other tonight. Thinking of that, I wasn't entirely sure how I was going to get to sleep with the thick tension in the room.

The ride back to St. Marie was actually comfortable and relaxing as Edward played a mixed CD of classical and jazz music.

"Thanks so much Edward for tonight, I really did need that," I said, my hand on the door handle of his Volvo.

"If you ever need me, you can call me any time. You do after all have my cell number programmed on your phone," Edward said.

I smiled, remembering that day perfectly. The Cullen guys played keep away with my phone while somehow programming all their numbers into it.

"Okay…night Edward," I said. Without thinking, I leaned over, going to kiss his cheek. But at the last second, Edward turned his head towards me. Our lips only touched for a second, but it felt like a lifetime. My eyes got heavy as I pulled away and my only thoughts were how I just kissed Edward Cullen.

I slowly opened my eyes to stare at the green ones staring back at me. I couldn't read much on his face so I couldn't tell what he was thinking. Afraid that I would attack his lips with mine, I breathed again my "good night" and stepped out of the car. I inhaled deeply the cold August night, trying to clear out the emotions that plagued my heart and head since that once innocent kiss not even a minute ago.

Slowly I walked to my dorm, slowly as I tried to figure out what swirling within me. Rosalie and Alice were there, on opposite sides of the room, asleep. I fumed slightly for them not waiting up to make sure I was okay, and then I wondered idly if they knew I was okay and that was why they were asleep. Crawling in bed, I thought of that kiss again.

I dreamt of nothing but that kiss all night. I dreamt of what it would have been liked if I pulled him back towards me and just continued kissing him. So when I woke up the following morning, there was a small ache in my chest. Rubbing the area above my heart, I looked around the room and saw that Alice and Rosalie were both up, getting dressed in our school uniform.

"Good morning," I said, hoping that the entire incident from last night had totally blown over.

All I got was Alice harrumphing me as she snatched her underwear from her dresser and stalking towards the shower, her uniform on her hanger. Rosalie at least gave me a "good morning" in return, though she did snap it back at me. Well there went my hopes that this entire thing would be finished in the morning.

"You guys aren't still upset about the parties being on the same day are you?" I asked, daring to bring it up.

"Yes," they both said. Alice slammed the door to our bathroom and Rosalie slammed her closet door, locking herself in it to change.

I flinched and sighed. Just how long were they going to be mad at each other? Their parties were almost a month away, they were going to have to get over it sooner or later.

Sadly, both Rosalie and Alice can hold something against someone for a long time. Alice refused to be my partner in any of our classes together, which confused the teachers. She had been my partner in class for years. And Rosalie didn't defend me in gym so when we were playing volleyball, I managed to miss a ball that was flying in my direction and it hit me right in the face. The next thing I woke up in the nurse's office, an ice pack to my forehead. By week two, it was getting really old…and neither girl had mentioned anything about the date of their parties, which is something that they pretty much always talked about now-an-days.

They were trying to spite each other by saying what each other had gotten. At one point something that Alice was trying to get, Rosalie had managed to get. Alice was fuming that night.

I was afraid that this was going to get really physical. The only person that I could count on was Edward. Sure I continued to think about the one kissed each shared, but he was just that…rock, something solid that wasn't easily swayed into loyalty.

"Jasper and Emmett aren't really talking to each other," he informed one day over the phone when I called him, really wanting someone to talk to about this crazy shit.

"Why?" I asked, confused why the two brothers weren't on speaking terms.

"They are trying to remain loyal to their girlfriends; even though they both think it's stupid. Esme gave up trying to make them talk."

"Poor Esme," I said, thinking of his sweet loving mother. I meet her once. I really liked her and I could only imagine what this stupid feud was doing to her.

"Hey, I'm hungry and our dining hall is serving really dry meatloaf tonight. Want to go grab something?"

I bit my lip, fighting a smile. The only plus side to this entire thing was just how much time I got to spend with Edward. We talked each night, before my roommates got back from whatever party planning they were doing after school. Just about every weekend we would get together in Philomena Hall, just to get away from all the school drama to just talk, afterwards Edward taking me to get something to eat.

"Yeah, okay," I said, taking out my dorm key and inserting it into the lock. "I haven't really eaten anything pretty much all day." I knew that Edward wasn't going to like the fact that I hadn't eaten.

"Grab a jacket," he said. "It's a bit chilly and I don't want you to get a cold where I am going to take you."

I raised an eyebrow at nothing in particular as I unlocked and opened the door. Both Alice and Rosalie were there.

"Just where are you taking me?" I asked, hating surprises.

"You'll just have to wait and see," he said. I could almost see his knowing smirk. Darn that good looking, know-it-all that I was secretly crushing on.

"Darn you Edward, that isn't fair!"

I duly noted out the corner of my eye that Alice looking at me, an eyebrow raised.

"Well you know what they say about life and being fair."

I huffed.

"Just grab a coat," Edward repeated. "You don't need to change from you uniform."

I looked down at the navy blue blouse, pleated skirt, and silver ballet flats that went with the silver trim that edged both blouse and skirt. I was suppose to be wearing heels like everyone else but after managing to break my ankle in them when I was thirteen and hurting the Head Mistress while I was at it, the school board let me slide with the flats, just as long as they matched the uniform. Ergo, they had to be navy blue, silver, or black.

"Okay, I'll meet you down stairs," I said.

"See you in five," he said.

I hung up then, snapping close my cell phone I got two years ago as a birthday gift from Alice.

"So…are you going out with Edward?" Alice asked.

I marched straight to my closets, choosing not to answer her.

"Since when have you been seeing Edward?" Rosalie asked.

I shouldn't have been surprise that she as well had been listening to my conversation but it did. But I didn't let the surprise show as I grabbed my leather jacket. I wasn't the type of person that typically wore leather, but Rosalie gave it to me last year, again another birthday gift from a former best friend.

"Bella are you going to answer yet?" Alice asked.

I zipped up the jacket and turned to look at them.

Alice was leaning onto her hands on her bed to look at me. Rosalie was leaning up in her bed, an open magazine in her hands.

"I promise to be back in time for curfew," I said, grabbing my wallet off my bedside table and headed to the door.

I smiled as I spotted Edward in his Volvo at the front gate of the school.

"So where exactly are we going?" I asked as I buckled my seatbelt.

"You'll just have to wait and see," he said, smiling.

I hated surprises. When I was anxious, I tended to drum my fingernails into anything, so it was no surprise to find that my nails, the paint coating them chipped and desperately in need of a remover, tapping in a smooth arm rest. I heard a soft chuckle before a warm hand engulfed mine, stopping the movement. I glanced down quickly at the hand, whose fingers were brushing softly against my palm, before glancing up at the body that the hand was attached to.

He wasn't actually looking at me especially considering he was driving but he was smiling. I took that as a very good sign…

We drove for about a few miles, until we were about five minutes into the forest that surrounded our two schools.

"You aren't going to…kill me…are you?" I asked, slightly unsure as I got out of the car. I mean, Edward and I could be considered as friends. But I'm sure that there use to be people out there that were friends, and guess what their friend turned out to be.

Edward laughed and opened the back door of the Volvo. I watched him pick up a backpack and bit my lip. I wasn't entirely sure about this entire situation now.

Edward must have sensed my uneasiness because he offered me a gentle smile and a hand.

"We're only going to be walking for a few miles."

"Miles?" I squeaked.

With Edward's aid, we trekked through the forest. Towards what, I wasn't sure. Edward refused to tell me where we were, well until we got there but I didn't see the point then. But as much as I wished I knew exactly where I was being lead to be murdered, I was glad he didn't.

"Oh…wow," I breathed, stepping into what I was assuming is some sort of meadow.

"I came across this place one day after finals," Edward said as I twirled around, looking at the beautiful scenery.

"Beautiful," I said, walking over to a tree that had part of its bark covered in beautiful orange honeysuckle. I inhaled the sweet scent, letting in the entire location sink into my head.

I opened my eyes and turned to see that Edward had pulled out a blanket from the backpack he grabbed. I watched his movements, taking him all in.

"It isn't much," Edward said as I went to sit down on the blanket, turning on a camping lantern, "but I thought you would have liked something simple."

He pulled out a plastic container of fresh fruit salad, a few sandwiches, and two bottles of apple juice and water. He gave me a sheepish look and I smiled.

We ate in silence for the most part with the few exceptions where we talked about little things like school, the different flowers in this meadow. It was just so easy to talk to him, even the most trivial things.

I sighed happily and leaned back against the blanket. It was for a change a really beautiful night. There were a few clouds in the sky but not enough to hide the beautiful stars. Edward raised his finger and pointed out the different constellations. I loved listening to the mystical background of each one he pointed out. His voice was a deep calm, visiting in the beautiful place I laid in. I closed my eyes, swearing that when I opened them, that he would have just disappeared into thin air. There was no way that someone like him could be as wonderful as he was.

"Oh, look…a shooting star," Edward breathed.

I opened my eyes, finding that not only had Edward remained when I open them, but that there was a bright streak across the sky. I gasped. How did I not miss that stellar event?

"Make a wish."

I turned and saw that Edward had closed his eyes, still looking up at the night sky. I smiled at just how peaceful he looked, his lips turned up slightly at the mouth not really a smile but one threatening to take over his face. He opened his eyes then and turned to look at me. Staring into his eyes, I made my wish.

"Did you make your wish?" he asked, curiosity written on his face.

I smiled and nodded. He returned the smile. And nothing then, at that moment, not the fact my best friends weren't my best friends, that they cared only for their own parties, could have brought down this moment. And it only became sweeter when Edward leaned forward. This was the moment in all those romance novels I've read and in the movies I've seen, where the hero goes to kiss the heroine, and my heart picked up. My eyes slowly closed on their own accord just seconds before Edward's lips touched my own.

It started out really sweet, so tender that my heart could only swell in my chest, pressing into my chest cavity. With each kiss, it turned from the sweet soulful smooches to passionate arousing kisses. Edward leaned up so that he could kiss me more fully. His hand tilted my chin up to give us the perfect angle for our activity.

I wasn't sure how long our lips were together but soon I was starting to feel lightheaded. I was pretty sure that it was due to the lack of oxygen that I seemed to have felt unneeded during our small make-out session under the stars. But it could have been the make-out session itself too. I didn't spend a lot of my time kissing boys, like Rosalie did before and after she meet Emmett, but I was pretty sure that Edward was the most perfect kisser on the entire planet.

Edward must have realized I hadn't taken a breath in awhile too because he pulled away and rested his forehead against mine as we caught our breaths.

"Breathe Bella," he chuckled.

I smiled and inhaled loudly just so that he can hear me. He smiled and I continued to breathe as long as I stared into his eyes, which were darkened by the shadows.

"I've been waiting to do that since you kissed me," he whispered, rubbing his nose besides mine.

I groaned. Edward stopped the Eskimo kiss of sorts and stared down at me, his eyes worried.

"I didn't mean to kiss you that night," I said, shaking my eyes.

Edward smirked, his eyes turning playful in the light of the lantern.

"Okay, I meant to kiss you like that," I corrected. "I meant to kiss your cheek. You were the one who turned at the last minute so it landed on your lips instead of your cheek."

Edward just and pressed a quick to my lips. He decided that it was getting pretty late and he still had some work to do for one of his classes, so we both picked up everything and walked back to the Volvo. We made it back way before curfew, so I thought of hiding in Philomena Hall for a bit, even if Edward wasn't going to be there. But before I could voice for him to drive over to the hall, he leaned over and kissed me sweetly.

"We should totally do this again," he said, smiling as he pulled away.

"Yeah, we should," I said, smiling as well.

He leaned in again for one more kiss, dragging it out so that I could feel the passion within it.

"Just so you know, both Rosalie and Alice are missing you," he whispered as I opened the door to leave. "Remember that you aren't the only one hurting."

I nodded slowly and headed up stairs to my room. I had barely walked through the door when Alice launched herself at me, squealing.

"I just knew that you and Edward would make a great couple," she said.

I was in too much shock that Alice was actually hugging me that I didn't answer her back. Rosalie was leaning against one of her bedpost, smirking.

"Oh so you guys are finally talking to me?" I said, pulling away from Alice.

Alice looked crestfallen but said, "Why wouldn't we be speaking to you?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Look Bella," Rosalie said, pushing away from her bed post. "We were petty and stupid for being upset at you over that stupid fight. And we're sorry."

I was taken back. Rosalie wasn't the type of person who normally would be the first to apologize to anyone, so this was a really big deal.

"And we realized that the reason you didn't want to go to our parties was because you didn't want to tear up our friendship," Alice added, putting her hands on my shoulders.

"Tear up our friendship?" I asked, realizing that they still didn't get the big picture of why I was upset with them. I pulled away from Alice and walked over to Alice's calendar. "Yeah, I was upset that you two were going to let some stupid party date tear up our friendship. But I was more upset that you guys were planning for a back-to-school party on a date that we generally already had things planned on." I flipped yanked flipped the page over to show the September month.

Alice had gotten a blackberry for her birthday back in April so she didn't really use her paper calendar many more. But she did use it last winter and there, written in bright red marker, on the date of both of their parties, was "Bella's 18th birthday!" It was circled and even had stars all around it.

I turned and stared at both of them as they stared at the date, letting it sink in.

"Oh God, Bella," Alice whispered.

I dropped the page and turned away from them. "You know, I generally don't like celebrating my birthday, generally because you—" I pointed at Alice "—and you—" and then at Rosalie "—generally go overboard on that day. But I do like my birthday and the fact you both forgot it and then got in a fight over your parties' date…now that hurt more than the fact you two were trying to prove who was better or whatever by whose party I was going to."

I went to my bed to grab my PJs from where I threw them this morning and went to the bathroom to change. I stood in the shower, letting the warm water flow over me, and just let everything sink in.

The following morning I woke up to a plate full of scrambled eggs, toast and bacon. Alice was sitting on her bed, her big puppy dog eyes on her face. I sighed and took this as her way of saying sorry, or least part of how she planned to say sorry.

"I am really sorry about this entire thing, Bella," she whispered as I dug into the eggs.

I sighed and shrugged. "I was over being mad at you a long time ago, Alice," I said, eyeing also the glass of pulp free orange juice that stood on my bedside table.

"I know…but I am still sorry," she said.

I waited until I was finished with eggs before comforting her.

"How about we do…do something on the fourteenth?" I said.

Alice smiled softly up at me and hugged me.

"And by the way, I am planning on going to both Rosalie and your parties," I said.

She raised an eyebrow in question. I kept my lips zipped.

"Can I pick out what you're wearing to my party?"

"No," I said. "Rosalie will want to pick out my outfit and I don't want you guys to get into another fight."

Alice nodded, a tad sad, but she went on joyfully about what her party had in store. Her theme was Vegas theme, nothing but fun was her motto for this thing.

I ran into Rosalie in the library and we had a similar conversation to the one that I had with Alice. Rosalie was okay with the fact that I was going to go to Alice's party first before going to hers and that I was going to pick out my own outfit. And she was excited about spending some girl time that Sunday after the party with just the three of us.

When I ran into Edward later that afternoon, I updated him with everything that had happened since the last time I saw him.

"Well I'm glad that everyone is on speaking terms," he said.

"Well…I'm not sure if Rosalie and Alice are on speaking terms but they are being civil."

"Don't worry," Edward said, smiling. "You three will be all buddies again that Sunday."

"Yeah," I said, looking forward to when this entire thing was in the past.

"So…since your birthday is Saturday," Edward said, rubbing his thumb across my palm. "And since the only thing you have planned that day is the parties, which is in the evening, why don't we do something that day?"

I smiled. "Like a date?"

Edward laughed. "Bella, we've already been on a date."

"Oh, right," I said, blushing.

Edward chuckled softly and leaned over to brush his nose against my neck. He told me earlier on when I asked him why he was doing that that it was because I smelled nice. Like strawberries and freesia. I blushed when he said that.

"So…what do you say about spending the day with me?"

"O-o-okay," I stuttered.

Edward then took me to McDonalds when I said I was craving greasing fast-food. We went up to Look-out Point, the local teen scene for make-out scenes. We just sat on the hood, eating our Big Macs and fries. I managed to spill my coke as I went to sit on the hood so we managed to share the large Edward got.

We ended the night of course making out on the Volvo's hood. We were really into each other, listening to the soft moans and groans, with Edward's concern that I didn't pass out from last of oxygen, that we got a bit carried away a few times. I actually bit Edward's lip as his hand slid to second base. I loved the feeling of his warm hand against my bra clad breast that I leaned into him, grinding my hips against him. I could feel his harden length in his jeans against the thigh of mine. Edward's hand squeezed my breast and I pulled his head closer to me.

We ended up fifteen minutes later, breathing heavily, staring at each other's eyes.

"I never knew…I could feel like that," I breathed, brushing my hand down Edward's cheek, the emotions getting the better of me.

"I knew," he said. "I've been wanting to date you since…well since the first time you fell into my lap during one of Alice's shopping adventures."

I gazed up at him, surprised. "You did?" I whispered.

He nodded, kissing the tip of my nose.

I smiled, blushing at the idea of Edward wanting me, Isabella Swan. I was floating as he drove me back to the school and I didn't want to leave him as he gave me a good night kiss.

"I'll call you later," he said.

I knew that he would. He always did. He would always call me to say good night each night, even if we just kissed good night an hour earlier. He would always call me in the morning when I was down in the dining hall for breakfast. We never actually said we were together, but it was an unspoken thing that we were. Alice and Rosalie gave me knowing looks each time I was on the phone around them.

Finally, it was the day of the two parties and my birthday. I was nervous about today and tonight. Edward said that we're only going to hang out, like go to museums and to the movies, before he took me to Alice's party and then Rosalie's. Afterwards, Edward wanted to take me to our meadow to treat me to another picnic and to give me birthday gifts. I was really hoping that he didn't get me anything expensive, already knowing that Edward loved spending money on people.

We went to the city's museum of science and history. I loved seeing Edward in a bubble and I took a picture of it. I was surprise that you could actually see the bubble as the light reflected off of the soapy surface. I actually posed in a cheesy pose by putting my head in a T-Rex mouth while Edward took the picture. We then dug for 'dinos' in the kid area, where the museum placed fake dino bones. We were walking through the space section of the museum, Edward pointing out the constellations that were painted on the wall, when an elderly couple commented to us about how cute of a couple we were.

"Oh Barbara," the elderly man said, glancing at me. "Look at those two kids. Remember when we were like that?"

"Yes, Zeke," the woman said, gazing at Edward before turning to me. "If you let this one go, missy, you are insane."

My jaw dropped. Edward chuckled and pushed up my chin to tilt my head back to give me a kiss.

My insides melted.

We went to go see some movie but I didn't pay attention enough to it so I couldn't tell you what it was about. Blame Edward, he keep my attention on him with stolen kisses in the dark. Edward was a gentleman enough to wait for me as I went and changed into my party outfit. To my surprise there was actually something lying on the bed for me, a folded piece of paper on it.

'This dress is nowhere near as beautiful as you are,' it read.

I bit my lip and wondered which of my two roommates left the note, a noted that was in Edward's hand writing. I hummed to myself in thought, tapping the paper to my chin. I bet ten dollars it was Alice, she was a huge romantic.

Giggling, I snatched up the clothes and flats and changed in the bathroom. There was perfume, lip gloss and mascara that lined the bathroom sink, which gave me an impression that Rosalie was the one who left me these items. I blushed as I put on the bra and thong…something I knew Alice bought at Victoria's Secret. I pulled out my pony tail and let my hair down, surprise by the volume that was there. Tousling it up a bit, I changed into the designer jeans and tunic shirt. The perfume smelled of freesia and again I blushed, thinking of Edward and when he trailed his nose down my skin. Adding a squirt the perfume, the mascara and lip gloss, slipping into the pale gold flats that matched the tunic and a denim jacket, I headed quickly back to Edward.

I wasn't sure when Edward changed but he was dressed now in a pale blue dress shirt and pressed slacks. I had a difficult time to keep my mouth closed so that I didn't drool over how cleaned up Edward was as he held open my door.

Alice's party at the Brentwood started at nine and it was in full swing when Edward and I arrived.

"Whoa," I said, taking in the full Vegas theme.

Alice spared no expense for this party. The dance floor was packed and I was pretty sure that with no room between dancers that it was really hot down there. I made a note to keep away from the dance floor.

"Let's find Alice," I shouted to Edward over the music.

He nodded and led the way to the DJ turntable. He must have known where Alice was. He pointed up to a small area that was above all the action on the floor. Sure enough Alice was there with Jasper and a few other people who were chatting with Alice about how great the party was.

Alice squealed when she spotted me and Edward walking towards her.

"I didn't think you would come," she said, looking the happiest I have ever seen her since school started.

"I said I was coming," I said.

"Right, only for an hour," she said.

"Yeah, I have to go over to Rosalie's party and say hi to her." I watched Edward walk over to his brother to greet him.

"I'm so sorry about everything that happened Bella," Alice said, repeating for the millionth time how sorry she was for the fight and forgetting my birthday. "I really didn't act like a BFF since school started."

"Alice! Really, I told you that it was okay." I glanced at Edward who was laughing at something that Jasper just said. "Besides if it wasn't for the fight and everything, I'm pretty sure that I wouldn't be with Edward today."

Alice rolled her eyes. "I seriously doubt that Bella. I'm pretty sure that Edward could have found a way to have asked you out before Christmas break."

After that, the rest of Alice's party was pretty cool. Even including the time she stopped the music just to have everyone singing 'Happy Birthday' to me. I was pretty sure the color of my face was something that was worthy of a tomato. Edward had to come and get me off the dance floor where Alice dragged me about ten minutes ago when it was time for us to go to Rosalie's party.

Alice gave me a huge hug and almost didn't let me go if it weren't for Jasper pulling her away. I reminded Alice about our plans for tomorrow and she nodded. With that, and picking up my good bag, Edward drove us to Rosalie's party. I thumbed through the pictures on the camera that Edward still had with him, and smiled at the picture that was taken. Edward and I were slow dancing to a song, Alice and Jasper dancing in the background. I wasn't sure who took that picture but I was glad it was taken. I'll have to add this to the photo box that was under my bed.

"You know," Edward said, giving the valet at the Carrolton Plaza his keys to the Volvo, "you and Alice really looked good on that dance floor…I just may have to dance with you now."

I blushed. "Only with you," I said. I blushed when I realized I had just flirted with Edward. I never did that with him.

Edward winked and we entered the ballroom of the Carrolton Plaza. I blinked and felt my jaw drop. Rosalie's theme, New York Class, looked almost like some prom theme. There were sit down tables with buffets against the iced blue drop clothes that covered the wall. The dance floor was lit by an actual lighting tech who was working the lights so it went with the song. The guests were dressed more formal then what Alice's party was, where everyone seemed to have dressed like they were about to go to a club. I spotted Rosalie in a bright red flirty dress across the room, Emmett's large frame besides her.

"Oh my God, you came Bella!" Rosalie said.

I smiled and gave Rosalie a hug. "I said I was. Even though, I'm not dressed for this party."

"No you're fine," Rosalie said, holding my hands. "I'm just glad that you're here."

"Dang Bella, you look hot," Emmett said, teasingly.

I blushed and saw Edward punch Emmett in the stomach, who was laughing. Rosalie rolled her eyes and dragged me onto the dance floor, making the most of the hour I was going to be with her, because Edward said at eleven exactly he was stealing me away to spend the rest of my birthday with him.

Rosalie's party was just as much fun as Alice's and I was actually glad to have gone to both of them, even if it was an hour. I did dance to one fast dance and I swore my face remained red the entire song as I mimicked how Rosalie was dancing with Emmett. I handed the camera and a five to someone and asked them to take pictures of us. They had no problem with that, pocketing the five. The money was worth it because they got a picture of when Rosalie dragged me to the dance floor to dance again and were dancing front to front. While Emmett being the pervert he was, dragged Edward with him to the dance floor, and the guys danced with us so that our backs where pressed into their fronts. I couldn't keep a straight face as Emmett kept making faces at me and Rosalie kept trying to see what he was doing but he would go straight faced by the time she saw him.

I said good night to both Rosalie and Emmett at eleven just before Edward nearly carried me out of the hotel, but not before the gift bag. I smiled at him, keeping our fingers intertwined together.

He drove out to our meadow where we had our first official date. I helped lay out the blanket on the grass as he prepared a fondue set that supposedly was for dessert. I actually never had fondue before and was really excited to try some. Edward had made, by hand, lasagna the night before at his parents' house. I learned that Jasper had it at the party, in an insulated container to keep it warm. And the fresh fruit that was to be used for fondue, Emmett had at their table.

My insides felt all mushy as he served me a slice of lasagna by the light of another lantern. I moaned as I tasted the food and wondered exactly where did Edward learn to cook so divinely. He blushed and stuttered Esme taught him. As much as I wanted a second slice, I decided against it, saving the rest for tomorrow when I hung out with my friends.

I watched as Edward dipped the first strawberry into the melted chocolate. I bit my lip as I watched Edward raised the chocolate covered fruit and bring it over to me. I raised an eyebrow at the hand feeding but let it slide as Edward was just being really sweet. I chewed slowly, wondering if Edward was going to have any of the fruit. I learned quickly that he was hungry for something sweet alright as he leaned in forward to give me one of those passionate kisses.

"Hmm, you taste of strawberries and chocolate," Edward said, pulling away a little to feed me the rest of the strawberry.

My tongue darted out for the next taste and I touched the ripe fruit slowly, before taking it into my mouth. I moaned, pulling away to chew slowly, savoring everything. I opened my eyes to see Edward had another strawberry dipped and ready for me to eat. I opened my mouth again, waiting for the sweetness but Edward, surprisingly, missed my mouth. He muttered an apology and said that he would get rid of the chocolate. I thought that he meant for a napkin but I was catching on fast that I knew nothing. He licked the corner of my chin where the chocolate was, his tongue gently touching my skin. Oh, I really did feel like I could melt right there as Edward slowly trailed his mouth up to mine for another scorching kiss.

After the second time Edward missed my mouth, the chocolate all warm against my skin, and his mouth leaving wet kisses where the chocolate had been, I knew that he was missing on purpose. But I didn't mind. I was lost in sensations and emotions swirling within my body. I idly thought if it was really warm out suddenly or if that was me…I was pretty sure it was me, when Edward gently pushed the jacket off my shoulders and the cool night breeze touched my skin. I shivered in the sudden coldness and the sudden passion as Edward kissed the side of my neck.

I, to my surprise, managed to maintain control over my limbs even though my brain was drugged in lust and passion. I grabbed one of the strawberries from the container and dipped it into the chocolate while Edward laid gentle kisses to my collarbone, pushing one of the tunic straps down so he had more skin to kiss.

I raised the chocolate covered fruit and dragged it down Edward's neck and left a tad bit of chocolate at where his shirt buttoned, letting it dripped down his skin. Edward froze and pulled away to look at me.

"You aren't the only one who is hungry for something sweet," I breathed. I couldn't believe how husky my voice was.

I leaned forward and licked away the chocolate goodness. I moaned, tasting the sweetest thing every. Chocolate covered Edward…best thing in the world, in my humble opinion. When I reach where the chocolate had dripped down his chest, I slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

"W-w-what are you doing?" Edward asked.

"I want to get the rest of the chocolate off," I stated clearly.

My mouth sucked at his pulse at his throat as I reached the last button and pulled his shirt from his slacks. I muffled my groan into his neck at the sight of his eight pack. Lord, Edward was fit. I wanted to nothing more than to jump him right then and there. I noted that Edward had an excellent goodie trail, something Rosalie liked to point out on the different models that her fashion magazines used. And currently that goodie trail only got better as the chocolate reached it.

I went down, laving and kissing Edward's skin. I smiled in delight as he shivered as my tongue darted into his bellybutton before continuing down the wonderful feast before me.

"Okay, I think it's my turn," Edward breathed when I neared the top of his slacks.

I leaned up and back to stare confused at Edward. Edward just lowered the other strap of my tunic and went on kissing my over sensitive skin. I got lost in the feelings that erupted within me and the heat that seemed to have centered at my center. I moaned as Edward lowered my entire tunic and my chest was out in the open, the cold night air touching the heated sink causing me to shiver.

Edward's hands went around to my back and I felt him stumble with hooks. I couldn't help but laugh. So Edward wasn't quiet as perfect at this as I assumed he was. He managed though to undo my bra and my chest really was out in the open now.

"So perfect," I heard Edward whisper, taking my breasts into his hands. I arched, pushing them more into his hands.

His already skillful hands played with my nipples with ease as though he were playing something beautiful. Edward's left hand left my skin and I moaned at the lost of contact but his mouth made up for it as he took my right nipple into his mouth.

I wasn't sure when I had dragged my hand to his head, but there it was, holding Edward even closer to me. The hand that wasn't rolling a nipple between his fingers was suddenly trailing down my stomach, bringing down my shirt so that it bunched up at my waist. The grass underneath me tickled my skin causing me to giggle.

Edward's lips pulled away from my chest, a lazy smile on his lips.

"What's so funny?" he whispered, brushing his lips across my cheek and towards my ear.

"The grass," I breathed.

Someone must have clicked in Edward's head because his eyes widen and he looked down. I blushed and wanted nothing more than to cover myself but I keep my hands at my side. At least that was what I thought I did, but in my crazy hazy filled mind had other plans for they slowly slid up Edward's skin.

"What's wrong?" I breathed, running my fingers over his lips.

"I just…this wasn't what, or how, I planned this entire night out," he said, running his own fingers up my side, just skipping over the side of my breasts. I shivered in delight.

"Oh?" I was curious as to how this night was planned out to be.

"Yeah, I had this entire romantic profession of love all written in my head. I didn't plan making it to second base…Sorry, I couldn't think of any better way to explain what we just did."

I rolled my eyes, but smirked none the less.

I pulled him back for a kiss, letting him know that I didn't mind the sudden diversion from his particular plans. He remained unresponsive for a few kisses but he did end up returning them. Soft sweet kisses…

I pulled away to glare suspiciously up at Edward.

"Romantic profession of love?" I asked, raising an eyebrow up at him.

Edward looked sheepish and dipped his head so that he can run his nose against my neck.

"Yeah…"

I bit my lip and waited for this profession of love. But instead, Edward went back to where we were not but five minutes or so ago. I gasped and enjoyed having Edward's mouth against my skin.

We managed to wrestle out of our jeans and slacks. I didn't realized how perfect Edward was, especially with his fingers. I mean, I knew he was talented on the piano, but I was surprise on how…he played, well, me. He teased. He stroked. Oh, he was so attentive.

I never really imagined just how wonderful the first orgasm could be, especially when it was caused by someone special. I clung to him as I felt like a star burst within me, which made some sense considering I was seeing stars. The brightest star being the man keeping me warm, loved, and totally content.

"I love you Edward," I breathed, smiling as Edward kissed my neck.

Edward snickered softly, placing a kiss on my beating pulse. I felt my eyes go wide when I realized what I just said.

"I mean, it's early in our relationship. So I don't expect you to say it back or anything," I rambled. I must have been nervous because I was rambling. And if I was really, really nervous then I would ramble onto different topics, like…I really, really loved chocolate just as much as I loved Edward, not equally so. Ohh…chocolate covered Edward…Oh God, that alone was something moan worthy.

Edward silenced me with a kiss, which tended my thoughts of chocolate covered Edward. Just plain Edward was totally bettered than a human fondue one….maybe.

"Just to let you know," Edward said, his own member rubbing against my warm center that was coming even warmer by the second, "yes, it's early." I moaned as I felt him enter me slowly. "But I feel—" Oh God, so tight, yet so full "—the same way." My eyes went wide as I stared up at him.

His eyes were tender, causing my heart to swell even more so. He leaned forward, pushing more into me, and kissed me just as tender. He pulled his lips away from mine so that they were a hairs breath away to whisper, "I love you too Bella."

And then I was complete. There was some pain, but I didn't care. Edward was my everything…and tonight was completely perfect. Especially after when we came together…and ended up cuddling up next to each other until one or so in the morning.

The following day, Edward and I were all smiles when we meet up with my roommates and his brothers. We were holding hands when we entered the location we had agreed to meet at.

I could tell that Alice and Rosalie knew something was up between Edward and I because they kept sneaking glances at me, smirking like they knew what was going on between us. Finally after I got the four-one-one about what happened after I left each of the parties, Rosalie and Alice went for the kill.

"So what did you to do later that night?" Rosalie asked, crossing a leg under her.

"I bet they did something boring," Emmett cracked before shoving a whole blueberry muffin into his mouth.

I glanced at Edward, remembering the sweetness of that night…that and random thoughts of human fondue.

"We had some chocolate covered comfort," I said, smiling up at the one person who had my heart.

He smiled and leaned down to give me our first kiss all over again.

* * *

**THE END!!!**

* * *

OMG! You have no idea how insane I was writing this blasted thing. And then –gagh– the editing! Really, thanks obsessedmom for editing. You one of the coolest persons I know.

Anyways, review and tell me what you thought of this "monster." Did you love it? Hate it? Was it too long? I won't ask anyone it wasn't long enough (if anyone says that it wasn't, I personally…well no idea what, but it won't be pleasant, maybe like…not updating for in ages…). It was the longest posting I have ever written. I'm telling you, I am insane. Then again, when it comes to something Bronze and Leon do…you should expect insanity.

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS- Voting for the "Off the Page" contest, starts in August!


	2. Results: ABCCC ties for 4th

Bookward - Off the Pages  
**Results!**

_A Bittersweet Chocolate Covered Comfort_ took 4th place, tied with _Summer Girl_ by TRDancer!!!

_What Isabella Wants_ took 6th!!!

Thanks to all those who voted!

Huggles,  
Nollie


End file.
